


The Pizza Guy

by Ziektekiem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Stony - Relationshop, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziektekiem/pseuds/Ziektekiem
Summary: A non-superhero alternate universe where Steve is a pizza delivery guy. Tony is still a scientist, but he's not famous or rich.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, so please don't expect too much

It was a night like any other in a small pizza shop in New York. It was a pizza shop well known by party-goers and people who frequently pull all-nighters. That's because they delivered 24/7. 

At 3 am there usually weren't a lot of employees present in the shop, because it isn't exactly the busiest time, but one of the employees there was Steve Rogers, a veteran who, since he had arrived home from war, had a difficult time finding steady jobs. This one was his 16th try. There were only a few interesting, okay-paying jobs left that he could try (that also didn't require a degree of sorts)

This one, luckily for him, he had had for the longest amount of time, so far; He had had it for about a year and a half. 

Normally he only worked the day shift, taking customers orders and stuff, but this day one of the delivery guys had gotten sick, so he had to replace them on the night shift. He couldn't say no because he desperately needed the money to pay the rent. 

However, he was happy at that moment, his boss had just told him that he could go earlier and that this delivery would be his last one of the night. 

He waited for the cooks to prepare the pizza and he got the address. 

He grabbed the box with the pizza, put it in his car and took off. Normally he had to bring the car back after the delivery, but this particular night had had barely any costumers, so he could keep the car for the night. 

He drove to the address and got out of the car. He rang the doorbell several times and after about the 3rd time he saw a light come on through a small window in the door. 

A short man with brown hair opened the door. Steve stared for a few seconds because normally he would get people who looked crazy, tired or both, but this guy was _handsome? Awake? Maybe not totally crazy?_

He couldn't pin down what it was, but he just looked different from the average customer at that time.

The brown-haired man snapped his fingers before Steve's eyes and said: "Hey! Delivery guy? You still there? I would like my pizza." Steve snapped out of it and handed the man the pizza. The man flinched a little bit, but reluctantly took the pizza. He probably noticed Steve's weird look, because he explained: "Sorry, I don't like being handed things. What do I have to pay?" Steve looked at the bill and said: "9 dollars, sir." The man raised an eyebrow when Steve said sir, like he had never had someone say that to him before, even though Steve thought it was pretty normal etiquette. 

The man grabbed a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and said Steve could keep the change, which he appreciated, even though it wasn't that much. The man also gave him a post-it note with the name Tony Stark on it and a combination of numbers that seemed to be a phone number. Steve knew what it was, but he still asked in a confused way: "What is this?" the man, Tony, chuckled and said: "My phone number, of course. You know what to do with it right?" Steve slowly nodded, still kinda bewildered. He couldn't get any words out of his mouth so he just stood there, frozen. "Well thanks for the pizza..." Tony said, and looked at Steve's name plate "Steve." Tony gave Steve a friendly nod and closed the door.

Steve snapped out of it yet again and realized that he had acted like an idiot. He wanted to knock on the door, but thought that would be weird so he just walked back to the car and drove off.

\------

Tony woke up with his head resting on the table in his 'lab' as he liked to call it. It was more of a garage, but recently it had gotten a little bit more like he wanted it to be. He finally had gotten some succes and fame as a scientist and he was very happy with that, but lately he had been working on something called an arc-reactor and he just couldn't find the right way to make it. It really got on his nerves, so he kept trying and trying. He worked a lot, only stopping for food, coffee, sleep and the occasional visits from his few friends: Pepper, Bruce and Rhodey.

He was doing alright, though. He made enough money with his inventions or 'builds' to pay the rent of his small one-bedroom home and he had been getting more well known in the local science community. He even occasionally had high-school or college students ask for interviews with him about certain topics. It wasn't a lot, especially because it was already hard to earn money as an independent scientist, but it was enough for him. 

He was happy with the friends he had and everything was going quite alright. However, in one department of his life it wasn't going so well: the dating department. He had had quite a serious relationship with his now-friend Pepper a few years back, but after her, he never really got back into dating. Not that he was all that interested in dating if he was honest. Well, at least, that was until the night before, in which he had given his phone number to a certain pizza delivery guy that caught his eye. 

After he had awoken he grabbed the half-full cup of coffee that was left from that night and cleaned it in the kitchen. He grabbed a fresh one and he thought that was a sufficient breakfast. 

He showered and changed and went back to his garage. He still had a job that he had to finish before the end of the week. It was just a broken microwave(a lot of people in the neighborhood also just saw him as a local handyman), so it wasn't anything too hard, but he got kinda sick of sitting in his garage all day sometimes. 

He finished fixing the microwave surprisingly quickly, because the only thing he had to 'fix' was a faulty wire. Of course he wasn't gonna tell the guy he had to fix it for this, because then he'd get paid less, but it was a good thing for him because it meant less work. 

He grabbed his phone and messaged the person he fixed the microwave for to tell them that they could come pick it up. Just as he had sent it he got a message from an unknown number

*

Unknown number: Hello. This is Steve, the pizza delivery guy you gave your number to this night.

Tony: oh hey i didnt expect u to text me it seemed like u got a heart attack when I gave u my number

Steve: Yes. It is not something I usually do, but you certainly caught my attention.

Tony: oh I hope thats a good thing. 

also y r u talking like youre writing a formal email or something

Steve: it is a good thing. 

Tony: alright good to know. 

Steve: yes

*

Damn, Tony thought. This text conversation was getting really awkward. He wasn't sure if he had lost his charismatic playboy abilities or if Steve was just a very humorless person. Or both. So he stopped typing for a while to see if Steve was gonna ask him on a date or say anything with even a mild hint of humor in it, but he didn't, so Tony tried to continue the conversation.

*

Tony: what do you like to do in your free time

Steve: I like to draw. What do you do for a living?

Tony: I'm a scientist/ local handyman. What did you do before delivering pizza?

Steve: I used to be in the army

Tony: oh the army. certainly explains all the muscles

Steve: haha yeah. Scientist doesn't explain yours, though.

Tony: nothing there to explain

Steve: i would disagree. I could see a whole lot, especially with that tank top you were wearing

Tony: why do I feel like youre flirting even though we have barely met

Steve: haha I'm trying. 

Tony: hmm. Feel free to continue. What part of town do you live?

Steve: Brooklyn, but with a friend. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to pay the rent. 

Tony: sounds good

Steve: wanna see for yourself? Tonight?

Tony: smooth. Sure, just send me the address and I'll be there at 6.

Steve: Alright, Sunset Drive 69. See you then

Tony: cool. See you later


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was getting ready for his date with Tony. He was nervous since he didn't even really remember what Tony looked like because he had only really looked at him for 10 seconds in dim lighting. Also, Tony was late, so Steve thought that maybe he didn't want to come over after all.

Steve was combing his hair again and looked in the mirror. He hadn't been sure of what to wear, so naturally he had put on a dress shirt and jeans. He thought it was perfect, because it wasn't too formal or informal.

The doorbell rang so he almost ran down the small flight of stairs leading from the bathroom to the living room, but when he arrived at the door Bucky had already opened it. Bucky turned his head to Steve and said: "I didn't know you were expecting company." while Tony was awkwardly standing in the hallway of the apartment complex, which looked weird because Tony wasn't really a guy who was awkward, ever. Steve sighed and said: "Bucky just let him in. I forgot to tell you." Bucky frowned and jokingly said: "Hmm... I don't know if he's worthy." Steve walked over to Bucky and shoved him to the side. He shook Tony's hand and welcomed him inside. Tony looked confused while shaking hands, but didn't say anything. 

Tony walked inside and said: "Nice shirt." Steve wasn't sure if it was sarcasm or not so he said: "Thanks, I think?" Tony chuckled and said: "Yeah, it was a compliment." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Bucky said: "Alright. This is weird. I'm going upstairs. Good luck Steve." Steve nodded.

It was silent for a few more seconds, then Steve asked: "Do you want anything to drink?" Tony seemed to snap out of his thoughts and said: "Oh yeah. Just some water, please." Steve walked over to the kitchen and got Tony a glass of water. He walked back and just as he was about to hand it over he tripped and spilled some water on Tony's pants. 

Tony put one of his hands on Steve's chest out of instinct and asked: "Oh, hey you alright?" Steve stood up straight again and said: "Yeah. Sorry for your pants. I'll get you some pap-" "Oh no, don't worry about it. It's just some water," Tony said. He realised he still had his hand on Steve's chest, so he not so smoothly pulled back his hand and combed through his hair with it. 

Yet again, there was silence. But, after a few seconds, Steve said: "Oh, we should probably get going. I made a reservation at this one place." Tony said: "Oh, I didn't know we would be going somewhere." Steve joked: "Well, I can't deliver pizza if I'm going on a date, so we couldn't get the best pizza in town." Tony chuckled and said: "I doubt it's the best. It's just the only one that's still open at 3 a.m." Steve smiled and reacted: "That's true. Seriously, though, we should get going." Steve grabbed his stuff and even though Tony had just arrived, they were already leaving. 

They took the elevator down to the garage without a lot of speaking. Steve walked over to his motorcycle and got on. Tony seemed to hesitate for a second, but Steve handed him a helmet and he got on, too. Tony put his hands on Steve's sides, unsure of how tightly to grip him and how close he should be to him. They had just met so Tony kept as far away as possible without losing stability and he had his hands kind of loosely on Steve's sides. 

Steve started driving and everything went well, but when he had to suddenly break, Tony was pushed into him and suddenly Tony's grip tightened around him, which made Steve's stomach do a flip, even though he barely knew the guy. 

They arrived at a normal-looking restaurant and Tony was relieved that it wasn't too formal. They went inside and Steve asked for the table. A friendly looking woman led them to their table and took their drink orders and gave them the menu. 

Tony wanted to say something, but suddenly he heard someone yell his name, so he looked up and saw Bruce. He stood up and gave him a quick hug. He said: "Oh hey Bruce. Great to see you. How's everything going?" "Everything's fine. Who do you have with you? I didn't just interrupt a date, did I? I didn't know you were dating people again." Bruce said. Tony smiled and said: "It's alright. This is Steve. Steve, this Bruce, my friend and colleague. What are you doing here anyways?" Bruce shook Steve's hand quickly and said: "Well, believe it or not I'm actually here on a date, so I should be going. It was great seeing you." Tony smiled wholeheartedly at his friend and said: "Have fun. It was nice seeing you, too." They briefly shook hands and Bruce walked off. 

Steve was very curious to know about what Bruce had said about Tony dating people again. He had thought that Tony was someone who dated a lot of people, but now he was questioning it. 

Tony said: "Great guy, Bruce. He has done some incredible work on biochemistry." Steve had no idea what that was but he tried to look impressed and said: "Yeah, he seems nice. How did you two meet?" Tony seemed to think hardly and finally said: "I'm not sure. I don't remember very well. I think we met at a science conference, but it might as well have been a club to be honest." Steve chuckled and Tony was surprised it was that easy to make him laugh.

There was a silence and they both looked at the menu. A few minutes later, the waiter came at their table, gave them their drinks and took their orders. 

"So, do you do anything besides delivering pizza?" Tony asked. Steve answered: "No, not really. I'm a veteran and I do some charity work, but I don't have another real job. I do draw sometimes, though, and I sell my drawings to friends who want them." "Hmm. Must be hell to stay up that late at night every day." "Well, actually, normally I don't have a night shift, but my colleague was sick that night so I had to take theirs." "You should thank the colleague, without them you wouldn't be on this date right now." "I'm not so sure this is anything I have to be thankful for." Steve joked. Tony faked looking offended, but quickly started chuckling. The conversation kept on going for some minutes. They talked about the basics, like work, friends and hobbies, untill the waiter came with their food.

While they were eating Steve asked: "So, how often do you do this?" Tony looked up from his food and asked: "Do what?" "Go on dates." Steve stated. Tony seemed a little uncomfortable with the subject, but answered: "Well, you're the first one in quite some time, so not often at all, really." He seemed a lot more serious than he had been all night, so Steve figured he wasn't very up to conversation about that, so he quickly switched subjects. The conversation went on like normal. Steve thought Tony was a really nice and funny guy and he would have wanted to be there the whole night. Tony thought Steve was one of the nicest guys he had ever met, but he felt that he was already growing feelings for Steve and he became insecure about it. He wasn't sure if he was ready to seriously date anyone again, so Tony felt like he had to stop it before he grew too attached to Steve, he didn't want to do it in the restaurant though, so he figured he should wait until after dinner. 

They finished their food and paid for it. They rode back to Steve's apartment on his motorcycle, because Tony's car was still there and Tony also wasn't sure if Steve had something else planned for the night. 

They arrived at the apartment and got inside. Steve asked if Tony wanted anything to drink and just to not be a huge dick, Tony accepted. All he could think about was how much he liked Steve and how much it sucked that he felt like he had to end it simply because he had attachment issues. 

They talked and joked around for a few more minutes when Tony said: "I think I should go." Steve seemed disappointed, but nodded. They walked over to the front door and said bye. There were a few seconds of silence and Steve had wanted to give Tony a kiss, but before he could even start moving Tony said: "I think we should just be friends."  "Yeah I agree," Steve lied. Tony was good at lying, Steve, however, was not, so Tony could see that Steve was a little heartbroken. He felt so sorry for him, but he was too scared to start a relationship with Steve, because he was scared of getting attached and just losing him. He felt like he was already liking Steve way too much for a first date and he didn't want to get hurt. Of course, this way he also got hurt, but it didn't compare to losing someone. Steve said bye and Tony walked off, keeping in his tears. Steve closed the door and Tony walked off.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later...

Steve and Tony hadn't really talked since their date. Steve thought not talking would make it easier, but he still felt broken. He felt stupid for being so heartbroken by a random guy with who he only went on one date, but he couldn't help himself. Even though the date wasn't even the perfect date, or even close to that, he still felt like shit. 

It was a normal day at Steve's job. He had to deliver a pizza and somehow, the address he had to deliver to seemed familiar, but he didn't know why. He ignored it and took off.

He arrived at the house and got out. He immediately recognized where he was. He wanted to drop the pizza off, ring the door bell and take off, or he wanted to just eat the pizza himself, but he knew he couldn't do either of those things, so he got over himself and stepped out of the car, grabbed the pizza and rang the doorbell. 

Tony opened the door. He was only wearing a bathrobe and he still had wet hair from showering. He made sure everything was properly covered by the robe and looked up. He swore he could feel his heart skip a beat. Why did it have to be freaking Steve? He looked at Steve and Steve looked back, in a mild state of shock. They stood there for a few seconds, until Tony coughed and said: "Can I please have my pizza?" Steve stuttered for a second, but managed to say: "Oh, yeah, sure." He handed Tony the pizza and Tony gave him some money. Steve walked off, but weirdly enough he didn't hear the door shut behind him. He walked a little further, but then he heard Tony yell: "You look good! Call me!" before he could turn around and respond the door had already shut.

Tony hit himself in the head after saying that. He felt so stupid, he was the one that said that they should just be friends and now he's telling the poor guy to call him? How messed up is that? He sat down on his couch with the pizza and yelled at himself in his thoughts.

Later that night Steve had taken a few drinks and he was all alone and bored. He grabbed his phone and called Tony. He knew it wasn't smart, but he felt like it. 

Tony picked up pretty quickly and said: "Hey didn't expect you to call."  Steve scoffed and said: "Well, why not?" Tony paused, like he hadn't been expecting the question, even though Steve thought it was to be expected. Tony explained: "I kinda broke up with you before we even started dating, so I didn't expect you to still be interested." Steve was confused by the way Tony was talking, like he hadn't truly meant the 'break-up'. There was a silence until Steve broke it by saying: "I didn't expect you to be interested either, but judging by the fact that you told me to call you, I might've been wrong." Tony smiled and said: "Yeah, definitely wrong." It came out sounding sweeter or maybe even more flirtatious than he had intended. Steve thought it was cute and jokingly said: "Maybe if you hadn't told me you just wanted to be friends I would have been right." Tony chuckled lightly and said: "Yeah probably. Sorry I'm giving mixed signals." Steve didn't care about the mixed signals, he was just delighted that Tony actually wanted to date him, so he said: "It's no big deal, but if you say something like it again I think it might be." Tony was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked. Steve realised that he had said something very stupid. He had meant it in the way that if Tony would ever say it again it might leave him a little more heart broken, because Steve expected that when Tony would say it again they would already be seriously dating, but he realised how stupid that sounded, especially because they had been on only one date so far and he doubted Tony liked him enough to ever seriously date him. Steve also realised that he had been silent for a few seconds too long, so he coughed and said: "I don't know, nothing." Tony could tell that he lied, but just said: "Hmm. Alright. I won't say it again though, I promise." Steve smiled and asked: "Even if you mean it?" Tony blushed, happy that Steve couldn't see him and said: "Well, maybe I'll never mean it." Tony knew how stupid that sounded, he barely knew the guy, but something in his heart told him that he would be able to spend eternity with that guy. Steve felt very flustered and didn't really know what to say. There was a silence again, this time Steve broke it by saying: "That would be lovely." Tony was very excited, he legitimately almost squealed. He had just basically admitted his love to someone who he barely knew and that someone basically confirmed their love for him as well. Steve felt a lot less magical, he felt nervous. What if Tony had said something that he didn't mean again? Or what if Tony was just toying with him? What if Tony would turn out to be a huge asshole? He felt very insecure, so he quickly said: "It's getting late. Bye" and before Tony could say anything else Steve had already ended the call. 

Tony was very thrown off by the way Steve had ended the call and he was worried he had done something wrong. Maybe Steve didn't actually like him? Maybe he just wanted to be nice... Tony felt insecure, which wasn't a common emotion for him, especially in relationships. He was always the confident cool guy, but now he felt like the exact opposite of that. He figured it was getting late and he went to bed. He had a difficult time falling asleep, though, because of everything racing through his mind.

\---

Tony woke up out of breath. He figured he had probably had a nightmare. He checked the time and he realised he had slept for a really long time. The doorbell rang and he expected it to be a delivery because he had ordered some parts for a little project of his. He opened the door and there was Steve. 

Shit, Tony thought, he wasn't even in normal clothes yet. Steve smiled awkwardly at Tony's shocked expression and asked: "Can I come in?" Tony moved out of the way to let him in and closed the door. While Steve wasn't looking, he quickly went through his hair with his fingers. Steve turned around and Tony asked: "What are you doing here. I didn't order a pizza" In a meaner tone than expected. Steve quickly said: "Oh, I'm sorry do you have other plans?" Tony sighed and shook his head. The other man smiled and said: "I figured that if we're gonna try this again we should also try another date." Tony hesitated and said: "I'm not really in the mood for a date. I'm still in my pajamas, man." Steve answered: "I don't mind waiting." Tony sighed and got changed. 


End file.
